Green Milk From The Planet Orange
Green Milk From The Planet Orange are a progressive rock band originating from Tokyo. Active in their first run between 2001 and 2008 before fully reuniting in 2016, this Japanese power trio draws from a wide range of influences rather than the implied influences of Yes or Genesis. Notably the band draws influences from the likes of Ummagumma-era Pink Floyd, LSD March, Can, Miles Davis, Sonic Youth, Soft Machine, My Bloody Valentine, Tortoise and many others. This leads to a prog rock base with a multitude of underlying sounds such as psychedelic, free jazz, indie rock and punk rock for an often unpredictable experience. In the band's initial run they managed to release two studio albums amid a host of other releases, building an underground reputation with frequent tours of the United States and Canada. Since officially reforming in 2012 the band has released a third album in 2019. The band was also notable to have a personal statement as follows: "Progressive Rock is Not Dead". History Initial Run (2001 - 2008) Green Milk From The Planet Orange formed in July 2001 following the breakup of No Rest For The Dead, a grindcore band. With the founding lineup of Dead K, A and Benjian the band would release an independent EP entitled The Shape of Rock To Come that year followed by a demo album in Birth of The Neo Trip on 1 October 2002. The band would soon sign with Beta-lactam Ring Records. The band's first official album He's Crying "Look" would see it's release in 2004 as Green Milk From The Planet Orange would tour the United States and Canada frequently in support of the album. However the band would gain more of a following the next year with their second album City Calls Revolution, released in 2005. With more aggressive touring the band began to make a name for themselves among underground artists and even had a live version of "Demagog" gain the most views of any YouTube video, listed in their top 100 circa May 2007.YouTube Following a string of EP and split releases in 2006, bassist T would leave the group the next year, with the band finding a new bassist in Margarette H. However this lineup would not last long as Green Milk From The Planet Orange would break up in the summer of 2008, citing creative differences between drummer A and guitarist/vocalist Dead K. Reunion and Third (2012, 2016 - Present) Green Milk From The Planet Orange's first reunion would take place on on 28 February 2012, with A, T, and dead k playing a single show at Kichijoji GOK Sound Studio. However the band would not officially reform until 2016, with new bassist Damo. That same year the band would release their first music in nearly a decade, a 13-minute single entitled Phoenix. The band's earliest known return show on this current run would be at Shinjuku Motion on 10 December 2016.Green Milk From The Planet Orange on YouTube After a series of one-off shows in Taiwan, Japan, Germany and the United States work would begin on a new studio album.Willametter Week Working with Hisatsune Ryo at Zot Asagaya Toky in June 2018 and February 2019, the band's third studio album entitled Third saw it's release in May 2019. Preceding this by mere weeks the band toured North American in support of the album, surrounding an appearance at Desertfest New York. Discography Studio Albums *'He's Crying "Look"' (2004, Beta-Lactam Ring Records) *'City Calls Revolution' (2005, Beta-Lactam Ring Records) *'Third' (2019, Inferior Planet) Other Releases *'The Shape of Rock To Come' (EP) (2001, Ancient Records) *'Birth of The Neo Trip' (Demo Album) (2002, Self-Released) *'Loop' (EP) (2006, Beta-lactam Ring Records) *'You Take Me To The World' (EP) (2006, Beta-Lactam Ring Records) *'Kuruucrew vs. Green Milk From The Planet Orange' (Split with Kuruu Crew) (2006, Beta-Lactam Ring Records) *'Phoenix' (Digital Single) (2016, Self-Released) Members Current Members *'Dead K' - Guitar, Vocals (2001 - 2008, 2012, 2016 - Present) *'A' - Drums (2001 - 2008, 2012, 2016 - Present) *'Wadamori Yu' aka Damo - Bass (2016 - Present) Former Members *'Benjian' - Bass (2001 - 2003) *'T' aka Wolf - Bass (2003 - 2007, 2012) *'Margarette H' - Bass (2007 - 2008) List of Known Tours *'2006 North American Tour' (2006)Last.fm *'2007 North American Tour' (2007)Last.fm *'2019 North American Tour' (2019) External Links Official Links *Green Milk From The Planet Orange on Tumblr *Green Milk From The Planet Orange on MySpace *Green Milk From The Planet Orange on Bandcamp Archival Links *Review of City Calls Revolution via Dusted *Green Milk From THe Planet Orange on Concert Archives References Category:Band Category:Tokyo Category:Japan Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Progressive Rock Category:Experimental Rock